A Strange Beginning HPFF Original Story
by VictoriaB14
Summary: The original trio return to the newly rebuilt Hogwarts in an attempt to finish out their school year. An encounter with Draco could split the beloved three beyond repair. Will Hermione be able to diffuse the problem or will she make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

2 February

Dear Diary

The war with You-Know-Who is over and I can't bring myself to speak his name. Harry, Ron, and I are returning to Hogwarts to finish our final year, and our NEWTS. The war was saddening but I live with a new hope in my heart. Ever since Ron heard my voice coming from the strange device Dumbledore gave him, things have become more serious. I believe I hear them returning from the dining car. Expect things to become more boring than our recent adventure; that's for sure. More later, Ron will criticize me for the rest of the trip if he sees me writing.

Love Always

Hermione J. Granger

As I finished my last word, the door to the compartment opened and Ron and Harry stepped in, the remnants of Ron's meal staining his shirt.

"I see your writing in that bloody journal again. I don't know how you can write constantly and never tire," Ron said for the hundredth time since we boarded.

"Well, I'd like to remember this last year as vividly as if I lived it yesterday, of course mind you, when I'm older and have my own family," I said defensively.

"When _we_ have a family you mean," he corrected me.

"Of course," me and Harry said in unison.

I glared at Harry. When did he gain the right to tell me who I was and wasn't going to be with for the rest of my life? He fallen out of the role as hero since the defeat of _You-Know-Who_ and I supposed he needed something to keep him out of trouble. I guessed he didn't want to attract anymore of Snape's unwavering glares during detention.

"Well? I didn't quite catch that bit," Ron said innocently.

"Yes, I will. Don't you doubt that for a heartbeat Ronald Weasley," I said humorously.

He put his arm around me while Harry conversed with us about the coming year and the past war. We chatted until Ron and Harry dozed off. A few hours later, I could see the flickering glow of the castles lamps in the distance. I extracted myself from under Ron's arm so I could place my face against the glass and watched the lights grow as we approached. As we came within the sights of the train station, I woke my sleepy companions.

"Come on you two. We're about to stop and board the carriages."

"Alright, I give up. Would you like help getting your things from the overhead?" Harry asked.

"No thank you. I can still handle myself Harry," I said quietly, "Ron, wake up you lazybones."

"Five more minutes," he grumbled.

"Fine, but in five minutes the train will be emptied and will leave with you still onboard."

"Are we there already? It isn't possible!" he exclaimed.

"You've been asleep for hours. Yes, it's very possible," I explained.

We all gathered up our belongings and waited to be released. People tumbled down from the cars behind ours so they might have a fair chance at reaching the carriages before us all. When our car was released I almost jumped for joy. It had been months since I had been at Hogwarts for any reason.

I lugged my travel chest and Crookshanks' cage that my parents had held onto. I'd asked Professor McGonagall about a charm to reverse the _Oblivious_ hex I'd cast on my parents before the war. Being the brilliant professor she was, she'd found it and I was able to restore their memory.

I looked through the crowd of students and was able to spot some familiar faces, at least those that hadn't been murdered by _Him_. I saw Ginny Weasley and her friends, along with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind them. _It was strange_, I wondered, _where's Malfoy? He isn't dead I hope. _It was a stupid thing to ask seeing as how I wasn't supposed to care. Ron would have died right over Harry's lost, hatred-filled glare.

The sound of Harry and Ron's harsh words brought me out of my reverie. We were standing in front of the steps to a carriage, speaking to the one student sitting in the dark. The voice sounded frightened but familiar, but I couldn't see the students face from behind Ron's back.

It was the only carriage left, and I pushed my way past Ron and stared right into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, may we ride in the carriage with you seeing as how this is the last one and it looks as if it may rain?" I asked him politely.

"Granger! Umm….certainly. Be my guest," he said uneasily and surprised as if my kindness caught him off guard.

We rode up the winding road to the castle, only making the occasional polite conversation. I suppose we were all a little afraid to say something that might offend the other party. When we final reached the castle, we got out and untied our belongings and made our way up the stairs to the dormitories.

Malfoy wished us a pleasant evening and said he would see us at dinner. This was different from his usual behavior towards us but a good change in my eyes. Ron scowled after he left.

"He's nothing but a bloody liar. I still don't trust him Harry," he remarked.

"Ron, let's not be so quick to judge this new Malfoy. The war has changed all of us. Maybe him more so, we may never know if we don't try to play nice," I said in defense of Malfoy.

"She's right Ron. We might as well give it a try," Harry replied.

As I made my way to the room I shared with Ginny and other Gryffindor girls, I saw the old common room, unchanged since we left. I unpacked my things and put on my new robes that I had ordered from Madame Matkins just in case we never fought the war.

_What a horrid assumption_, I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped down the stairs just in time to catch Harry and Ron. We walked to the Great Hall in awkward silence. I felt the sudden need to break the silence before Ron beat me to it.

"So you really believe we should trust him now?"

"No. I'm just saying we should at least try to be the bigger people here and forgive him," Harry said calmly.

"Right, whatever you say," Ron said uneasily.

The doors of the Great Hall were open and I scanned the room for familiar faces. I happened to look in the direction of Slytherin and found Draco gone. We took our seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. The delicacies were laid out on an array of silver dishes. The levitating candles glowed brightly in the air above the tables. The ceiling was magically showing the clear winter night sky with its breathtaking beauty. Professor McGonagall stood in for Dumbledore and gave our after holiday welcoming speech.

She would be filling in for the late headmaster until a new one was brought in. Harry decided that he would like the job much more than taking a Ministry job. When she finished she told the assembled students to dig in. I tucked into the steak and mashed potatoes laid out on the tray in front of me while I buttered a sweet roll. I looked at Harry who scarcely touched his food.

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just…should we trust him?"

"Not fully I suppose, but we could at least give him a chance."

Right as I spoke, Draco walked into the Great Hall with a strange folded piece of paper. He looked at me, smiled, and took his seat at the end of the Slytherin table. It was far from his friends and I guessed it was due to his recent involvement with _Him_.

He bent his head over the paper and started scratching something onto it with his quill. Draco read and reread what he wrote as if he was nervous it could spell disaster. When he was finally satisfied with it he nodded, whispered a charm, and it disappeared. I was puzzling over what he had written and where he had sent it. A little, sparkling puff, so small no one around us had seen, formed in between our plates.

It was the note Draco had written on just moments ago. I picked it up and examined it. The outside said "Hermione," and I opened it. The minute I opened it and read the words, the ink seemed to soak into the paper. I looked at the back and nothing was there, but I had read the words already. It had said, "Hermione, I feel strange asking you, but would you tutor me for NEWTS?"

I zapped it back to him. I replied with, "Why? You're smart. I'm sure you'll do fine." He read it and began to scratch with his quill what I supposed would be an argument. He struck it with his wand and it was gone. Moments later, it appeared in my hand.

"No, I'm really not. My father's position bought me favor with the teachers. Now that he's gone, I have to catch up."

I sighed. I guess I would have to give in to my relentless need to help others or feel the guilt of letting someone fail when I could have helped. I wrote that he was to meet me in the Library at 11:30 a.m. sharp, tomorrow, since it was a Saturday. If he really wanted to learn he'd have to work for it. When he unfolded the magic note, he looked up at me and smiled so greatly that it lit up his whole face, eyes included. He'd thought I would have refused.

I smiled and nodded while Ron and Harry watched our exchange with some interest. Ron eyed me suspiciously and Harry just looked a bit confused.

"What was all that!"Ron exploded when we left the Great Hall.

"What was what?" I asked.

"That little exchange between you and Malfoy, perhaps?" he replied venomously.

"He just asked for a tutor to help him since he was falling behind, that's all."

"Well, I suppose that would be fine as long as you kept your wits about you," Harry said.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, "What do you mean!"

"All I'm saying is that it if she wanted to help someone in need and she could offer the help, as long as she stayed safe, it would be fine with me. Though I'm sure she would have gone despite our thoughts if she believed it was the right thing to do."

"You've all gone mad!"

Ron fumed as we walked to the Gryffindor dorm. I've never seen him this mad since he wore You-Know-Who's mother's locket which made him think that there was something going on between me and Harry, something more than a friendship. He eventually came around, though, I was put out with his fit and gave him the cold shoulder.

He refused to look me in the eye or even speak to me except the occasional, "okay," or "goodnight,". I'm starting to believe Ron was jealous of the attention I was giving Draco. Nonetheless, I would continue with my agreement to tutor Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up, ready for my study session with Draco. Last night I had thought about what to start with. There was so much to cover in only a matter of months. I had decided to bring a book on every subject that had a NEWT test and let him choose.

I slowly lifted myself out of my four-poster, curtained bed and stretched. I chose my red hooded sweater and my favorite pair of jeans, along with my new sneakers and a plain tank-top, and put all of that on. I wasn't looking to make a grand entrance, but it was sensible for a weekend break and a study time. My hair was another matter, though. No how much I brushed I couldn't get it to lie flat.

So I put my hair in a bun with chopsticks, not the kind you eat with, and set off for the Great Hall. The corridors were bustling with students, most on their way to breakfast before heading off to Hogsmeade or Quidditch practice. Few would stay and study like myself, while Ron and Harry left.

As I entered the Hall, many students were already sitting down to their meal. I spotted Ron and Harry and walked toward them. As I did, I saw Harry look up with a happy look on his face while Ron refused to even look in my direction. I sat down next to him and touched his shoulder.

"What do _**you**_ want," he grumbled.

"Whoa, I haven't said a thing and you're already being hostile. A day at Hogsmeade will do you some good," I said astonished as I forked up some eggs and bacon.

"I'm not going there this weekend."

"Wait, you've never missed a chance to go into the town. Why are you staying? I mean Gryffindor doesn't have practice time at the pitch till 3."

"Yeah, well, I just want to make sure you'll be safe today."

My fork stopped mid-air and I stared at him in disgust.

"Back up, you're not going into Hogsmeade because you think I won't be safe?"

"Well, I just-,"

"Just what? You just don't think I could hold my own if I did get into trouble, is that it?"

"N-n-no, that's not it!"

"Well, what is it?"

"It's him I don't trust."

Harry interjected at this point, but by now it didn't do any good.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Hermione, and Ron she's right. You know she is."

"You can go but I'm staying."

"Ron, you and I are going to Hogsmeade. Hermione is way stronger than she looks and I doubt that he would hurt her and jeopardize his chances at passing his NEWTS in any case."

"You two have nothing to worry about."

I said this, got up, and turned to head out. I turned back and tried to give Ron a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head away. Instead I leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on his forehead and a quick hug. He smiled and told me to take a few bagels and rolls in case I got hungry later. With a smile, I complied and nabbed a few, rolled them in a massive napkin, and left.

I went back to my room and put my books in a messenger bag and checked my watch. I had 25 minutes to get to the library and be ready. I tore down the staircase swearing under my breath, which was not something I did often. I slowed as I reached the empting hallways, and began to sing snippets of songs for the Little Mermaid quietly.

I sang to myself all the way to the library, just 15 minutes before the time I set with Draco. I let out a sigh of relief and sat at a quiet table towards the back near the Forbidden Section. I pulled out the books I brought and arranged them on the table then went and waited near the door. Draco rounded the corner and walked in right as my watch hit 11:30. I smiled at him.

"Right on time, I'm glad."

"Well, I really want this."

I smiled again. Then I led him to the table where I had set out the books. When he saw the amount of books I brought, his face went pale.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "I brought all of these so you could choose which subject you wanted to start with instead of me picking."

With that his color returned and a faint smile ghosted his face. This brought us to the reason why we were here.

"It's time to choose which one you want to begin with."

"Uhhh… I'm not quite sure."

"How about charms, hexes, and potions? We could mesh them together?"

"That's cool with me."

I took the three books and moved the rest into the messenger bag. Then I took my seat and opened the charms book to the first chapter.

"Alright, it's time to start today's session."

I pointed him to the first paragraph and said when we read we would only talk about the important highlights of whatever we were reading. He agreed and looked pale. I assured him it would be fine, but he didn't regain any color. I felt strange as if I actually wanted him to smile again.

I looked behind me as if when I turned I would see some monster and that would explain why he was still pale. But no, there was no monster and I still felt that weird sensation. I pushed that down and returned to the book.

_**Later**_

Draco and I finished our studying and by that time it was already 1. The boys would be returning to go to their Quidditch practice at 3. We had eaten all the rolls and what-not from the napkin, but I was starting to feel hungry again. I put the books back into my bag and started to walk to the exit.

"Wait, Hermione!"

I turned and saw Draco striding toward me, an uncomfortable look on his face. I stopped and let him catch up.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to go to lunch."

"Yeah I was."

"Would you like to go with me into Hogsmeade for lunch?"

"Oh, I, uh…"

"It's alright if you don't want to. I mean I know that's a little strange, you and I going, since we aren't close, but I was just, uh, hoping you might, um, you know, let me repay you with lunch?"

I stood there astonished. He was right, it was strange. But if he wanted to repay me lunch that seemed alright, and I suppose I should go leave a note to the boys in their room, magically since I couldn't go there physically.

"Well, I suppose it would be fine. But you do know you don't have to repay me for doing this, right?"

"I want to and I guess you want to leave Weasley and Harry a note stating you haven't been kidnapped by me."

"Yes that would be nice."

"So, I'll meet you in the courtyard?"

"In the courtyard, yes."


	4. Chapter 4

I hurried up the stairs of the Gryffindor girl's dormitory and scratched a note to Ron and Harry. I zapped it to their rooms and rushed back down. I didn't think to grab my winter coat or my scarf. Almost tripping, I made my way to the courtyard. Draco sat on one of the stone benches.

As I walked towards him, he stood and looked at my coatless figure. I must have been a sight, walking out in the snow with no jacket or anything to keep me warm. He looked a little uneasy.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

"Will you be alright without anything to keep out the cold?"

"Don't you worry about me."

We walked on in silence for a while, but I soon broke the silence when I tripped. Draco caught me by the waist and arm. He looked at me questioningly.

"Are you okay? That was a little sudden."

We both laughed and I stepped out of grasp. _He has a soft touch_, I thought. I almost slapped myself for thinking of Draco in such a way. That was how I supposed to think of Ron, but the strange thing was, I didn't. Ron barely touched me as it was even when he wasn't mad at me.

"If you're done with whatever issue is creasing your forehead, I've thought of two places we need to go to," Draco said, breaking my thought.

"And what are they, might I ask?"

"You can but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Fine, answer me this though, is this going to make me not trust you?"

"Depends I guess."

With a sigh I let him lead me through the crowded streets toward our first stop. Suddenly and without warning, he stopped and covered my eyes. I struggled, being that was my first reaction, but then he whispered in my ear.

"Hey now, it's okay. I just want you to be surprised is all," he said.

I relaxed a bit as his warm breath tickled my neck, I did even more so as he kept me circled in his arms and against his chest. He was warm, which being cold to the point of numbness, was welcome to me. Draco propelled me toward what I assumed was a building and through its door.

The warm air of the interior instantly hit me. My numb fingers and toes started to tingle with the sudden change of temperature. Then Draco pulled me toward something and pushed me down onto it. He lifted his hands away and I was sitting in Mrs. Malkin's Shoppe. I looked at him with a mix of surprise and curiosity painting my face.

"See, I wanted you to be surprised and you are."

"Why are we here?"

"You looked like a ghost and when I caught you, you felt so cold. So I decided to get you a coat."

I opened my mouth to object, but he wouldn't let me talk.

"No arguing now, I'm using my dad's money. Don't worry about that either, he won't be using it anytime soon, and I don't see anything else to spend it on."

With a sigh I stayed and didn't argue. Draco left to get Mrs. Malkin while I looked through the racks. There were coats and pants, dresses and skirts, along with school robes. I looked through the dresses, just browsing. I picked up a pretty red dress, like the one I wore to Fleur and Bill's wedding.

Shopping in the dresses made me realize, the Valentine's Day Ball was coming up. _I hope Ron remembers and asks me_, I thought. _He's my boyfriend, of course he'll ask me!_ But our current status with each other made me second-guess myself. _If he doesn't ask me I'll just occupy myself in the Room of Requirement_, I thought, _music and my favorite story should do the trick. _

"You and those crazy, forehead-creasing thoughts of yours are starting to worry me," Draco said.

"I like to think. You have nothing to worry about," I replied with a smile.

Draco had returned with Mrs. Malkin who looked me over, obviously taking in my frozen self. She clucked her tongue and shook her head, then she went to the thermostat and turned up the temperature a degree.

"There," she proclaimed, "that should warm you up. Oh dearie, you're a right mess you are!"

I grumbled under my breath. It's not like I hadn't realized how awful I must look, I had just been out in freezing temperatures with no cover besides my lounge jacket and jeans. Mrs. Malkin yanked me away from the rack and pulled me toward the back room with Draco following. She stopped so abruptly that I tumbled onto the couch in front of the dressing rooms. She turned and gestured to the racks of clothes. I got up and walked to the rack with coats and jackets.

"Now don't look at the price tag, I'll cover the cost," Draco said from his place by the door.

I returned to looking and caught sight of enough price tags to know this was where Malkin kept all her more expensive garments. I sifted through even more items before I spotted the perfect coat. I motioned to Draco and he came to my side, Malkin following.

"I want to try this one on."

"Can she?"

"Of course, good choice by the way my dear. This is one of my finer made items."

I smiled and followed her to the first dressing room. She pulled back the curtain and hung the coat's hanger on the wall hook. She let me pass her and closed the curtain on me. I undid the buttons. I looked at the inside, it was a beautiful blue satin lining. The actual coat was deep-blue colored wool.

I slipped it off the hanger and slid into it. It fit like it was made for me, perfect in all aspects. I smiled and pushed back the curtain. Draco and Mrs. Malkin smiled at me as I twirled and posed.

"How do you like it Hermione?" Draco asked, clearly amused by me prancing like a giddy school girl.

"I love it! It's just right, will you get me this one? Please?" I nearly plowed him over with my begging.

"Of course. Mrs. Malkin, might we purchase this one?"

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed.

I slipped of the coat and handed it to her so Draco could go pay for it. I ran to him and hugged him so fiercely I believe I cut off his air for a few moments. He returned my hug and left to go pay. I closed the curtain on the dressing room and followed after him.

When I reached the front counter he stood with the coat over his arm. He handed it to me and I quickly pulled it on. It was by far the finest item I had ever owned. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We said our goodbyes and left for lunch.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked me.

" How about the Three Broomsticks?"

"That's fine with me."

We walked toward the eatery and I could feel eyes on me. I glanced around and people all around looked in my direction ever so often. I thought it was because I was with Draco or the tag was still on the coat. But I was very wrong, they were staring at my new coat. One look around told me I was the most expensive looking person on the street, despite my jeans.

I grabbed Draco's arm and put mine through his. I didn't want to get hexed because they thought I was rich. I must have looked afraid because Draco stiffened and kept a tight grip on my arm with his. He glared at the onlookers as if daring one of them to try and hurt me. But they backed off instantly. He relaxed once we entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Here we go, there's a free table right in the corner." He pointed to a corner booth and propelled me towards it.

We unhooked arms and sat down while the waitress came and took our orders. Draco ordered two iced teas and asked me what I wanted. I decided on their chicken noodle soup. We handed the waitress our menus and sat and talked.

"So what do you like to do besides read and think?" Draco asked me in a hushed tone.

"When Harry, Ron and I come here, I like to watch who comes and goes. Then Harry makes it into a game and we try and see who can spot the most interesting looking character. After that we see how many people we know come in," I replied in a similar tone.

"Hmm, anything else?"

"I like to listen to music, dance around when no one is looking, and going on adventures."

"Hahahaha, does that include the dangerous ones?"

"It's not an adventure otherwise!"

We laughed and tried to beat each other at my trio's game. The waitress came back and we chowed down on our soup.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about him?" Draco asked as we sat in our booth at the Three Broomsticks.

"I don't know, he doesn't exactly look like anyone I would consider interesting," I replied.

We were back to trying to see who could spot the most intriguing character in the restaurant. So far, I was winning. I had spotted a wizard who would look at the person he was speaking to and when he was finished he repeated the last word he said but bending his head toward his feet. There was also a group of witches the changed their clothing color to match their mood and it was quite fun to try and guess what color they would switch to next.

Draco had just pointed out the bar tender who kept retreating to the back room. It was a busy day, but I doubt he was refilling his stock at the bar. I was slightly interested in why he kept leaving and coming back. I turned to Draco and asked him what he thought.

"It also makes me curious. Do you think he's over sampling his inventory?"

"Possibly, or he could be hiding illegal magical items."

"Or he's hiding his long lost love."

"Or an illegitimate child of his lost love, perhaps."

Our reasons for his behavior became more elaborate and some, scandalous. We laughed some more before deciding it was best if we left, unless we wanted people to become suspicious. Draco got up, and left to go pay the bill while I remained in our booth. Again, I felt the presence of eyes on me. I looked about and saw a blur dive beneath the window sill. Hurriedly, I picked up the coat Draco bought me and went to stand at his side.

I no longer got to him and left the restaurant than I felt the gaze that had petrified me in the restaurant return to me. I spun so quickly I almost knocked over Ginny and her friends. She looked concerned and I assured her I was fine, but I did ask if she saw anyone following us. She told me no and asked if I was positive I was fine. I smiled and turned back around.

"What on earth was that about?" Draco asked me.

"I keep feeling like there's someone watching us, not like when we left Mrs. Malkin, like now and in the Three Broomsticks."

Draco pulled my arm through his and glared at the shadows. He sounded uneasy when he told me it was probably nothing and that we should return to the castle. I simply nodded and kept a good grip on his arm. We stayed like that until we were safely inside the castle walls. With a sigh of relief I released my grip and walked to stand in front of him.

"Thank you for lunch and the coat, as well as keeping me quite safe in Hogsmeade."

"I should be thanking you. You're tutoring me and I had more fun than I've had in years today, but you're welcome."

I smiled at him and we parted ways. I had a strange feeling that I hadn't felt for a long time. It was almost as if I was somehow feeling an attachment to Draco, one bigger than any friendship. I shook it off and kept walking. I returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron still there. Which was odd, they had Quidditch at 3 and that was only a few hours away.

"Goodness, are you both still here!" I exclaimed.

"Ron insisted on staying until you came back, preferably in one piece," Harry answered me.

"You didn't have to do that. I was perfectly fine and I'm still intact."

"You were not! I saw you two in Hogsmeade, arm-in-arm I might add!" Ron exploded.

"You-complete-arse-Ronald-Weasley! You FOLLOWED me?"

Harry sprung up and held me by my waist as I launched myself at Ron. This wasn't the first time I had done that. I struggled against his arm while I reached for Ron's neck with my hands. I threw a big fit as Ron skittered just out of my range. I resorted to screaming and kicking until Harry lost his hold on me. Newly freed, I picked up a heavy looking book and threw it at Ron's head. He dodged it and I started punching him.

"Harry, get her OFF-ow- Hermione sto- OW, HARRY!"

"How dare you, how could you follow me? I trusted you!"

Harry pulled me back and sat me down on the soft material of the couch. Ron sank to the floor, watching me with fear in his eyes, while Harry kept a good grip on my shoulders. We all sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Harry broke the silence.

"Come on Ron, we need to get ready for Quidditch."

"Yeah, a-a-alright."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, please? I'll keep him at the pitch until practice is over, will you be okay till then?"

"Yeah, I was going to take a nap if that's alright."

Harry nodded and towed Ron out of the room. I headed to mine as well. I pulled open the door and sank onto the soft sheets. It took forever for me to fall asleep, but when I did, it was a deep sleep.

_**Later**_

I awoke to the sounds of the dinner bell chimes. I sat up and put my shoes on. Glancing in the mirror, I realized, I should comb my hair. I pulled out my brush and began to hum as I yanked it through my hair. When it was satisfactory, I set my brush down and headed for the Great Hall. I saw plenty of people headed that way too, some coming in from the pitch, others from the dorms. Smiling, I walked in and immediately saw Ron and Harry. They were still in their gear but they saved a spot for me with Ron's helmet.

I sat next to Ron who had his back to the wall, so I had a perfect view of the other tables. I saw Lavender Brown, who stared at Ron with a look of want that permanently etched her face, Luna, who looked very colorful as always, and Draco, who looked up and slightly waved. I waved back and glanced at Ron. He looked at the bowl of fruits in front of him, his jaw working. I could practically see a storm broiling in his eyes.

"Tell me exactly what happened today," he said without so much as a hello.

"We studied in the library, then we decided to go to lunch since we missed it."

"You expect me to believe that was it?"

"No, I forgot to grab my coat when I put my books up, then I tripped and he caught me. He let go as soon as I got my footing."

"What else."

"Then he bought me a coat."

"You're sure that's it?"

"Positive, but you would know since you followed us," I said without any emotion.

Ron sighed and let the subject go. I filled the silence by asking them how Quidditch practice went. Harry's eyes looked like football field floodlights during the first game. He smiled so wide I swear it touched both his ears. Ron sat staring at his plate looking miserable. I guessed it was possible that he spent so much time worrying about me, that he didn't focus during Quidditch.

"Oh Hermione, you should have seen us! I don't think we've had a better practice since I joined the team! Ron did better than all of us I'm sure. You should have been there! I know you were tutoring, but still! Right Ron?" Harry gushed with excitement, his enthusiasm bubbling over.

I hadn't seen him this happy since he got a new broomstick from Sirius, the same year we met Professor Remus Lupin. Lupin was a werewolf, who turned on us after we left the Shrieking Shack and stepped into the light of a full moon. I had never been more fearful of a professor in all my life. It wasn't any less frightening the second time around. Harry kept telling me everything that went on at the pitch. But I could tell he wasn't telling me everything that happened today.

I pondered it for a moment but I didn't think on it for too long. I guess it attributed to Draco's earlier concern, it shouldn't have, yet I felt the need to please him. I shuddered, Harry stopped his excited sentences and Ron glanced in my direction. I told them to forget it, that I was fine, just a little chilly.

"Why don't you just let Draco wrap his arms around you? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige, considering you're already dumping me for him," Ron muttered so that only our trio could hear.

"First off, no, I'd prefer a blanket, and second, when did I ever say that?"

"You might as well have."

"You're so difficult Ronald Weasley, thank goodness dinner is over, so I don't have to listen to you pity yourself," I said angrily as I got up a stormed off with the others heading to their dorms.

I couldn't believe it, it was only the first full day back, and Ron was already thinking we were on the verge of a break-up! _He's gone completely mad_, I thought. It doesn't matter, tomorrow I'll give a note to Harry and steer clear of him and Ron. _He just needs time to cool down_,I thought, _just like you do_.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning our breakfast was quiet. I placed a mental reminder to myself about Ron's attitude last night. I was going to do my best not to interfere with him today. Neither Ron nor Draco, who seems to have caught hold of my attention, would disturb my thoughts at the present time. I removed myself from the table without a word or gesture toward my Gryffindor companions. Harry seemed to catch on to my mood early on and decided it was best to tread lightly.

Ron had seemed captivated with something on his plate and barely said a word. I told myself it was just his jealousy. But Harry probably knew the truth because he realized where Ron's fixation really was. I followed Ron's gaze every time he pulled his head up, and it landed almost perfectly on Lavender Brown. I shook it off and reminded my inner voice that he was my boyfriend, but I had still felt uneasy.

As I walked down the hall contemplating my thoughts, I barely noticed Draco in his Quidditch uniform. I walked past him without even realizing it. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly, I turned and looked right up into his deep blue eyes. I let out a small gasp and a concerned look swept past his face.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked, his voice full of sincerity.

"O-oh, yes I-I-I'm quite fine, thank you," I stammered.

"This might sound a bit forward, but would you wish me luck before practice? It seems silly but, I consider you a friend, and I- oh, why is it so hard to talk to you!" his cheeks flushed pink as he realized he said something he maybe shouldn't have.

"Well, if you're done rambling, I wish you good luck for today's practice."

"Thank you," he said relieved and turned to leave.

"Draco, wait!"

"Yes?" he looked hopeful for some bizarre reason.

"I consider you a friend as well," and with that, I turned and left him standing there, hopefully with a smile.

My next stop was the Room of Requirement. I headed in that direction and as soon as I saw the space where the door would appear, my heart jumped for joy. To reveal and open the door, I would have to walk past three times and all the while, think of what it was I required. I did so, and the door immediately surfaced from the wall. I pulled open the door, stepped inside, and shut the door behind me.

Once I was sure the door was locked, I turned and looked around. It was perfect, it had a balcony that I could walk out onto and watch the Quidditch teams play, a collection of soft leather furniture arranged just right, and a fireplace. I imagined my iPod on the coffee table that had my study books on them and it appeared, along with a rack of blankets. The balcony had a couch set on it, the balcony was fairly large, and a side table. I picked out the softest and warmest blanket, a few study books, and a mug of hot chocolate that appeared in my hand, and sat down of the balcony couch.

I studied and watched the pitch until lunch time, when the Slytherin team came in from practice, and then went back into the room. I had no desire to return to the Great Hall, so I remained in the room. The fireplace had been lit and a hot tea tray lay on the coffee table. I picked up my iPod and put my books down. It was high time I relaxed.

Later

I had seemed to have dozed off because outside of the balcony, it was dark and snowing. There was a drift of snow on it as well. I picked myself up, headed out the door, and toward the Great Hall. People were still filing in so I wasn't late. I noticed that the boys were already sitting and watching the door, but apparently couldn't see me. Draco was seated and watching as well. As soon as I was in view they all relaxed.

Slowly, but surely, I trudged toward my trio's table and sat with a thud. Harry immediately hurled questions at my while Ron sat staring at Lavender. I felt a surge of rage and hate, and I fought to keep it down. Bitterly, I didn't answer Harry or look at Ron, but I did smile weakly but still with good-nature at Draco.

My smile seemed to calm down Harry and Draco, but I didn't have an effect on one Ronald Weasley. I gave up trying to catch his attention and re-focused on Harry's questions. I answered as best as my bleeding heart could. Draco appeared to understand what was happening to me, and looked at me sympathetically, and nodded. I finished my dinner faster than usual, pushed up from my seat, and left, again without a word.

I didn't feel like explaining anymore, or watching Ron rip out my soul. I had class to prepare for, a Gryffindor game not to go to, and plenty of other things that declared independence from Ronald. The walk back to my dorm felt like it took a lifetime. I passed through the common room and a poster caught my eye. It was the Valentine's Ball, scheduled for next Wednesday on Valentine's Day.

Who's going to take you, I thought, they all still believe, like yourself, that Ron and you remain in a relationship! I didn't know what would happen between now and next Wednesday. Murder very well could be my untimely end tomorrow! I'm sure Professor Trelawney would say that I had to look toward my Inner Eye or something to find out. Sybil Trelawney was one of the only teachers I despised, Professor Snape isn't even on that list, and even Snape didn't make me want to hurl myself off the Astronomy Tower.

The reminder of Professor Trelawney made me come back to reality. I had classes in the morning. A good night's rest would clear my senses and I would be able to think clearly again. Before I fell asleep, a pang of foreboding shot through me, and I knew, I wouldn't sleep well tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat at the Gryffindor table with the other third of out trio, as usual, except Ron was on my right instead of in front of me. We ate and talked as if nothing had even happened between us. They were serving dinner stuffs for breakfast which was odd to me, but I chose not to question the school's ways. Harry and Ron had steaks with fries on the side while I had barbeque hot wings.

It was delicious. Something about the silverware made me look twice, though. It wasn't our normal utensils, or at least the steak knives Ron and Harry used weren't. Usually, they were plain and simple, but Harry's was fancier silver, while Ron's glowed a sickish green. I had finished my food and started my search around the room for familiar faces. I saw Neville with a Herbology book, most likely from Professor Sprout, Romilda Vane looking slyly toward Harry for the millionth time, and I saw Luna again, with a very brightly colored headband in her pale hair.

That bit took me by surprise, because she rarely ever failed to make a bold statement. I forgot about Luna when my eyes settled on him, his perfect blonde hair framing his face, his smile illuminating the room even more. I shook my head and pushed out the thoughts of Draco as being more than a new friend. I stole a glance at Ron and he looked at me curiously.

"Ron, I-I- uh," I tried to stammer.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said lightly.

While he said this he waved his hand, and creepy steak knife, around. He returned to eating, but his knife was gone, and it made him look around curiously. I was curious as well, but I had little time to think on it, because the next thing I knew, the knife landed with a THUNK. I looked toward the noise, and what I saw horrified me.

It had landed right between my knees and into the bench. Just then I felt a sharp sting and then blinding pain in my inner arm and thigh. I looked toward those places and saw blood seeping and soaking my shirt and trousers.

I awoke with a jolt as I sat up. The bells had not woken me seeing as how it was still early and dark. I was soaking with sweat and I scrambled to remember my dream. Something about a creepy-looking knife, Ronald waving it around, and losing it in the process. But there was a part that was seared into my memory; the knife landing between my knees, the blinding pain, and blood on my clothes. It was a jumble up to then. Hastily I looked at my arm, but there was no mark. I pulled up my PJ pant leg, and there was nothing there either.

But, it had felt all too real to be just a dream. Maybe this was why I had that foreboding feeling before bed. I had spoken too soon, because there it was again, that familiar pang of uneasiness that plagued me. I knew the danger had yet to pass and all I could do was wait and see what it would end up being. Of course I wasn't unfamiliar with danger, being Harry's friend meant I had faced plenty of it, sometimes it was life-threatening. I didn't know what kind I faced this time, or if I even needed to worry about it.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was only 2:47 a.m. There were still about five hours till breakfast. Laying back down and resting my head on my pillow, I decided that a few more hours wouldn't kill me. But the quiet of the room would. I slid out of bed, shoved my feet into my comfiest slippers, and headed toward the common room. The grandfather clock down the stairs bonged out the hour.

I caught my breath and quietly made my way downstairs. My breath hissed out as I reached the bottom. No one was around, and the fire had dimmed. I sat in the heavy armchair and stared at the dying embers. Suddenly, I felt as if I could no longer bear the silence in the common room.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak," I whispered, "Accio Marauder's Map."

Instantly, the two items floated down the stairs that led to the boys' dorm. I knew that to sneak around I would need to know who was also out there, and something to hide me from them. Especially with Filch and Mrs. Norris prowling the corridors for wayward students. I shrugged into the cloak and said the words to reveal the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The ink slowly came into view. I could see that Professor McGonagall was pacing Dumbledore's old office. Filch was down in the Great Hall with Mrs. Norris at his side. I saw my own footprints with my name beside it standing in the common room. There was another person awake but in another Hogwarts House. It was Draco Malfoy, and he was pacing his common room. Maybe he's having a bad dream as well, I thought.

As if he could read my thoughts, Draco stopped pacing and turned toward his common room entrance. He stayed like that until I moved toward my own. I opened the painting and headed to the Astronomy Tower. I glanced at the map once more just in time to see Draco leaving his dorm too. My heart started to speed up and my breath quickened. I went as quickly and quietly as I could possibly go. If I wanted to dodge him, as I needed to, I'd have to be sneaky.

I was constantly watching his footprints, along with Filch and Mrs. Norris', as I went along. Filch hadn't moved, neither had Mrs. Norris, so I assumed they were both asleep. But Draco's moved every time mine did, like he was following me. I doubted he had a way of knowing that I was out there. Finally, the door to the Astronomy Tower stairs came into view. With one last look at the map, I opened the door, walked through it, and closed it behind me.

I padded up the stairs, the cloak still around my shoulders, and I saw that no one was there. There was a small space to sit near the railing. I slipped off the cloak and folded it so it could sit on my lap. Suddenly, I heard footsteps echo on the stairs and I froze. It must have been Draco, no one else had moved on the map. I stowed the map under the cloak so he wouldn't see it. There was a sharp intake of breath and I knew he had seen me.

"Bloody hell," I muttered.

"What are you doing up?" he asked me.

"I should ask you the same thing, shouldn't I?"

"I asked first."

I sighed and stood up. I pulled his arm till he followed me to where I had been sitting. Sitting back down, I tugged at his arm until he finally sat. He got situated and ended up pressed firmly against me left half. My heart thumped so wildly I was sure he heard it. Ignoring his closeness, I proceeded to tell him why I was here.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so I thought coming up here would allow me to get some fresh air and clear my head."

"You just basically told me why I was here, too," he said when I finished.

"What does that mean?"

"I have this nightmare, but I can't see who's in it beside myself. Well, there are others, only they're a blur."

I glanced sideways at me. I looked at him expectantly, trying to make him elaborate. When he wouldn't, I waved my hands to say I wanted to hear more. Finally, he gave up and told me the rest.

"Alright, don't give me that look. I'm almost always in the Great Hall, and we're all eating. I look at all the other tables, but all I see are blurry figures laughing and talking. It's like all the sounds are muffled too. I see a person look toward me but I can't tell who it is."

I suddenly got a recollection of what my dream had been. Draco's sounded strangely like my own. I didn't want to hear more, but couldn't bring myself to stop him.

"I know this person but I can't put a name, or gender for that matter, to them. But I smile at them, and then they turn to the person beside them. I don't know why, and I can't explain it, but I felt terror and pain all at once. The person I smiled at screams and it's clear as day that they're a girl. She clears just a fraction and that's enough for me to see she's bleeding something awful. After that, I'm drowning in a pool of blackness. It drags me under and I can't breathe."

He shuddered violently. I reached out and touched his arm. Draco looked at me, the fear leaving his eyes, and the tension left his arm. I leaned against him and stroked his arm. I rested my head on his shoulder, and in turn he laid his head on mine. It felt so right sitting there with him. I scooted closer to him and rubbed my face into his shirt. He smelled wonderful, and I felt like I could stay this way forever. I felt the sudden need to be kissed, by him to be exact. But I shook it off.

"You said you had a nightmare before. What was yours?" he asked me quietly.

"I was sitting in the Great Hall with the trio. They were serving dinner foods for breakfast. I saw different people, including you. You smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked at Ronald. He had this evil looking knife in his hand. He waved it around while he talked. Then he lost it. I heard it land and it landed in the bench between my knees. My arm was bleeding as was my leg."

I looked up to judge his reaction to the similarities between the two dreams. All I saw was the return off the tension in his arm. He sat stiffly.

"Then it all went black and I woke up."

Draco took my chin in his fingers and gently raised it so I could look straight into his eyes. They were a beautiful deep blue. I caught my breath as he searched my eyes for something. I measured the distance between us and realized we were only a few inches apart. He seemed to find whatever it was he was looking for because he relaxed, but didn't move away from me or release my chin. He leaned forward and let go of my chin. I noticed I was moving forward as well. With only centimeters apart, he put his hand on the side of my cheek.

Our lips brushed together. My heart raced wildly, my mind went blank. My only thought was Draco and me together in the tower. Finally, his lips met mine and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I couldn't help but compare this kiss to Ron's. Ron's was ordinary, but Draco's held passion, love, and a certain sizzle that I didn't think could be matched. The kiss lasted longer than necessary. It left me breathless and wanting more.

"Wow," I whispered, "that was amazing."

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me. I don't mean… It's just… I love you."

_**Hey! Sorry that it took so long. But here's Chapter 7! If you leave a review, please, tell me if you like it. Also, could you include which way you want the story to go! Like if you think Ron and Hermione is the way it should go let me know! But please, no extra characters. Lavender will be in the story soon. I won't be writing for a couple weeks b/c I have to have a surgery.**_

_**3 Victoria_B14**_


	8. Chapter 8

I felt as if I was floating down the halls. I reached the Fat Lady's painting and whispered the current password to her. She looked at me blearily and waved me in. I returned Harry's items to his room and tip-toed up the stairs. The door eased open and Ginny was sitting up rubbing her eyes. I pushed the door closed and walked slowly in.

"Hermione?" she whispered sleepily.

I froze, "Yes?"

"What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so I went and walked around the common room for a bit."

"Mmmm, kay then."

She pushed back the covers and went over to my bed. Ginny plopped down and patted my sheets. I looked at her warily.

"Come on, you can trust me with your dream slash nightmare," she insisted.

"I don't know Ginny it's complicated."

She raised her eyebrow at me, and hauled herself up.

"I'm Ron's sister. You know that right? He can make anything complicated."

I laughed softly and spilled the whole story to her. Occasionally she would nod, sometimes ask me to clarify. I left out my description of Draco. Also that he had the same dream which would make her realize I hadn't really stayed in the common room. When I finished, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and patted my shoulder. She told me to just lie back down and we would figure it all out tomorrow with the boy's help.

I woke up to Ginny telling me to get up and that I was such a lazybones. I giggled and hurried to pull on my school robes. Sitting in front of my mirror, I realized, my hair was an atrocity. I pulled it into a quick bun and pinned it with a bejeweled hairpin my parents got me for a belated Christmas gift. My books sat on my nightstand. I pulled them from underneath my clock and took off down the stairs after Ginny.

We met the boys downstairs and the four of us tramped away.

Ginny broke away to go eat breakfast while Harry, Ron, and I climbed the stairs to Professor Trelawney's classroom. I decided to give her class one last go before I left the school. Plus, with the lack of teachers since the war, I didn't really have a choice. The climb took a toll on my nerves. Harry kept reassuring me it wasn't so bad, but Ron didn't say a word.

"Harry, I heard you the first one thousand times you told me. By the way Ron, you seem extra quiet today. Is something the matter?"

"I was just wondering where you got that fancy looking jewel pin. Another gift from your Romeo?"

"I would thank you to realize that position is filled a certain red-headed boy and that this is a gift from my mum and dad."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's all right Ron."

After a short pause, he stopped in the middle of the stairs. Harry and I, upon noticing his missing presence, stopped and turned to look at him. He looked up at me, blinked, and then spoke.

"Am I really your Romeo?" he asked as if he really wanted to know.

Harry and I erupted with laughter.

"Yes you stubborn ox," I replied still laughing as I said it.

"Oh. Cool."

He came to stand back at my side. Laughing with us, he smiled for the first time in weeks. My chest seized up as I realized what I had done earlier, very early to be exact, that very morning. I didn't want to lose Ron, especially after what had happened between us already. I mean come on; we fought in a war together! I had more counts against Draco then I did Ron. Not to mention the many times he called me a mudblood. He sat and watched Bellatrix carve it into my arm on the floor of his manor house!

As we climbed the rest of the stairs, I tried to push the memory of Draco's kiss and his declaration of love away. I would need a clear head for whatever Trelawney threw at me. I entered the room and the smell of lavender hit me. I instantly felt calmer, like nothing could bug me. I took my seat next to Harry and Ron. The professor let us sit together because there was an odd number. Her chair turned as we all settled into our seats. She smiled at us and stood abruptly.

"I envisioned that one of our more disdainful comrades would return to us," she said in her usual breathy drawling way.

I just have to grin and bear it, I told myself, just try and deal with it. She scanned the room, her eyes finally coming to rest on me.

"And I believe I was correct."

I forced a grin. Harry smiled at me and Ron squeezed my right knee.

"But now, we must address the formalities. It is a joy to see all your faces again, especially after the battle that fiercely devastated our lives. It is good to see you all trying to learn the noble art of Divination. Our first lesson, well since the break after the war that we used to regroup that is, will be learning how different herbs and potions aid us in using our skills."

She stopped here and went back to her chair. From behind it she pulled a medium sized book. She pulled out a cloth and dusted off the book. With a swift movement, she dropped the book onto the table beside her chair.

"Now then, if you would all reach under your tables and retrieve a book, we shall begin."

The book turned out to be a volume of plants and solutions one could make with said plants. It was actually quite fascinating.

"Alright, let us start at chapter one, with the plant lavender. Who can tell me what uses lavender has in divination?"

I shot up my hand.

"Miss Hermione?"

"Lavender is used to calm the senses. As for uses in Divination, I suppose you could use it to help to relax so you could clear your head?"

"Precisely!"

I smiled at my ability to finally contribute to this class. The professor's voice broke through my short rejoice.

"You see the trays in front of you? They contain burning Lavender. We will use them to help us relax as we gaze into the future."

I looked to the table as she instructed and my eyes grew in surprise. A crystal ball had appeared on the table where there was once nothing. I looked up in confusion but she just winked at me.

"Now place one hand on the crystal and take three deep, cleansing breaths. Good!" she said as we all obeyed her.

I felt a presence behind me and I slowly turned my head. Jumping in astonishment, I breathed relief upon seeing the professor smiling down at me. She patted my shoulder and continued to walk about observing the others.

"Alright, turn to your books for answers in how to continue."

I pulled out the book and opened it. Flipping through the pages, I located the correct chapter.

"Step One: Place hand on crystal ball. Take three cleansing breaths," I muttered to myself, "Step Two: With hand still upon the crystal, look deeply into it. Smoke should start to materialize. Step Three: Focus on the smoke and wait for shapes to form. Step Four: Try to decipher the shapes. Hmm, seems easy enough."

With one hand on the crystal ball, I followed through with the steps. I saw the smoke and I stared at it. Shapes emerged, and I was suddenly submerged in a vision. I was standing in the Great Hall, watching everyone move around me. I could hear their muffled sounds, like I was wearing ear muffs. A shape moved in the far reaches of my vision. It was Neville. I went as quickly as I could to him. I reached out to touch his shoulder but my hand went right through him. With a gasp, I stumbled away. As quickly as I could move, I found Harry and Ron, and myself also. Ron held a vicious looking knife in his left hand. Recognition charged through me, I knew how this vision would end. I suddenly found it hard to draw breath. My vision self was smiling at Draco across the Hall.

She looked back to Ron, who would be saying he didn't care. Then came the waving with his hands, the THUNK, finally the scream Draco told me of pierced my ear drums. I saw myself slump forward. Ron was looking confused while Harry shot up and was running around the end of the table to get to me. He picked me up gently and carried me away. The vision shifted and I was standing on the lake. I did a double take. How could I be standing in top of it? I reached down and dipped my fingers into the water. It was soothingly cool. I took a few steps on the surface. My foot suddenly slipped and I was falling into the water.

I tried to swim to the surface but something was pulling me downward. I looked and nothing was touching me. I gasped for breath but found that there was no point; I would be at the bottom of the lake soon. Letting darkness overtake me, my eyes closed and I was pulled through the blackening water. My eyes shot open as the feeling stopped. I was sprawled out on the floor next to the table; the guy's concerned faces filling my view. There were people holding my hands. I looked to see the professor sitting with her eyes closed mumbling what I supposed was an incantation. She was holding one hand while Harry held the other.

The class had gathered around to watch. I groaned as I tried to sit up. Professor Trelawney must have felt me stir because she opened her eyes and patted my hand. She and Harry helped me stand even though I swayed. I let go of the professor's hand to clutch my head. Suddenly, my legs gave out under me and Harry grabbed my waist. He put my arm around his shoulder so he could hold me up better. The clock tower bells rang and people started filing out. I could feel the strength coming back to me and I let go of Harry so I could collect my books.

Reluctantly, he released me. I picked up my books and made my way around the tables to the door. Looking back, I caught the eye of the professor who nodded knowingly. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. I smiled back and let Ron usher me out. The boys watched me with concern all the way to our next class before lunch. I was still smiling.

"Granger, are you alright?" I looked up and standing in the light on the stairs was Draco.

Beside him were his old cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. I stared them down, daring them to make a move against us. Just like old times, I thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said quickly.

"Buzz off Malfoy, she just passed out and had to be pulled back," Harry said as he glared at Draco.

"Terribly sorry, I was just making sure," he replied airily.

"Yeah well, she doesn't need you," Ron said angrily.

Draco let us pass him but he watched me as we moved away.

"You don't need him to watch out for you. Besides that's our job," Ron said quietly.

"That's a comforting thought Ron. Very comforting," I said sarcastically, "but aren't I usually the one who gets you two out of trouble?"

We laughed all the way down the stairs to our next class. People told me to take care of myself and relax for a while at lunch. I thanked them and continued on. I was stopped often enough to be asked if I was fine and if I needed anything. The attention weighed down on me and I tried to avoid it. I never liked to be the center of attention.

Thanks for waiting you guys! My recovery took longer than I'd hoped. But here is chapter 8! Please keep up the reviews. I love to hear from you all. I tried to slow it down but I'm certain I probably failed miserably. Harry and Ron are here more than the other chapters and I hope you enjoy it. Some of you may ask why I brought back Goyle from the dead. He's there because I wanted him to be. You all can make up a reason how he got to be there. I'd prefer the excuse he was brought back by remaining Death Eaters. I don't know how or why they would or could that's just my opinion. You can tell me what you think to if you want. But don't say that your opinion is that mine sucks completely and there are a bazillion better ways to explain it.

3 Victoria_B14


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this has taken longer than usual. I sort of lost my inspiration while I was working on a separate story for . I have submitted the first chapter to the site. It's in the WoP phase. I'm trying to find direction for it all (all meaning any story).

3 Victoria_B14

We walked on in silence as others watched and whispered. I was sure they had heard by now that I had, had an "accident" in Divination. I could feel everyone in Potions watching me. The new teacher they had hired must have noticed but didn't say anything. His name was Mr. Falkland. He was the nervous sort, the kind that would jump at every sound. It made learning from him hard. I didn't like him much at all. Falkland's main problem was that he wasn't Snape.

Snape may have been harsh and didn't seem to like almost anyone but he was the best professor that I had ever learned from. It seems weird that I'm taking a liking to him now that I don't have to remain under his critical stare for an hour. Harry explained Snape's memories to me and I feel almost sorry for him. The only woman he ever truly loved married his worst enemy, even if James Potter saved his life. Snape also had to teach the offspring of the two. Which must have killed him inside. He was misunderstood by so many and couldn't explain his actions for fear of endangering those who ever dared to get close to him.

Harry felt that as well I suppose. He couldn't explain his every feeling or action to me and Ron. Voldemort would surely have used us against Harry if we knew the things we do now that the threat of death is gone. Harry's scar hadn't pained him for months and we all knew there was nothing to worry over anymore. Though the Death Eaters were still out there they wouldn't make a move against us without Voldemort to command them.

Ron was still broken over the loss of his older brother, Fred. George was inconsolable. He stared into space and refused to stop sobbing. George lost a part of him that dreadful night and couldn't bring himself to return to other things. Ron was himself but in a distant sort of way. He could laugh and joke and smile, but the weight of losing friends and family was starting to weigh heavily on him. It did for all of us.

Draco had defied his parents and returned to Hogwarts. After Voldemort's blessed, I suppose you could say, demise, he and his parents disappeared. Draco had been unwilling to move from our sides when Harry had been brought to us seemingly dead. It was his vicious parents that took him away so their "Dark Lord" would be merciful. I remembered his face as he didn't budge from the steps, until his mother called to him. He grimaced as if in pain when he did. In the Room of Requirement, when Crabbe had told him to finish us, he refused. Though he said Voldemort wanted Harry alive, I believed he had a general disagreement with killing three fellow classmates, no matter what anyone said.

"Miss Granger?"

A quiet calm voice came into my thoughts.

"Hermione?"

I heard Draco call my name, opposed to the name 'Granger' or 'filthy mudblood' which was almost all he ever called me. I felt Harry's hand on my arm as he gently shook me.

"Mione, come on. Focus on me."

Harry was suddenly in front of me, my eyes focused on him. I blinked a few times, and put a hand to my head. Harry had my arms in a death grip and his face was pale. I don't think I had seen him that pale since our in counter with the Dementor on the train. That was the same year we met Lupin and found that Sirius, Harry's godfather, was an innocent man. I winced at his grip. When he saw that I was paying full attention, his hold loosened. A sigh escaped his lips. I tried to look around but the edges of my vision were blurred.

I blinked to be rid of the blur but it did not fade. A dark blob entered my line of vision. When I turned fully toward it, I found Draco staring at me. His face was etched with worry and concern filled his eyes. He stepped toward me, his hand reached out to touch my cheek, but it never made contact. Ron came between us and I saw Draco shrink back. But Ron took no notice, his eyes were gleaming and he grinned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Quite, thank you," I replied, "but tell me what I did."

"Well, when Professor Falkland asked you a question, you, um…"

"You were staring into space and wouldn't answer. We were wondering if something had happened inside your head like it did in Divination. But I'm quite certain now you were just over thinking something," Draco interrupted, "again."

"I was doing no such thing. I was merely thinking of other things and it drove my attention away from class. I do hope professor that you will forgive my interruption."

"Oh dearie, it shall be just fine. No harm done," Falkland smiled at me and looked all to relieved to have a distraction.

The bells bonged out the hour and we all hurried to get to lunch. The boys flanked my sides and refused to move from there in any case I might need them. We made it to the Hall without a single thing happening. I told Harry I was going to sit with Ginny if that was alright. He said it was fine as long as I'd call if I needed him. With a nod, I separated from them and pushed past people to the Astronomy Tower. I had to make sense of everything before I could carry on a normal conversation with anybody.

It didn't take me very long to reach and climb the steps because I didn't have to worry about Filch hearing me. At the top of the stairs I stopped to catch my breath. I walked over to the spot where I had sat earlier that morning and set down my bag. I looked over the railing and watched the people go by all hurrying to reach the Great Hall before all the food had been devoured. I couldn't make out anyone's features from this high. I heard the door close softly behind me. Footsteps padded slowly towards me.

I whirled around and was almost face to face with Draco Malfoy, the boy I had sworn I could never love.

Sorry about your wait, again. I feel awful about my lack of inspiration lately. But as I said before, I am now on , VictoriaB14 no space like here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's shorter than my recent ones and I'm doubting that it's any good.

As always,

3 Victoria_B14


	10. Chapter 10

My heart pounded as he strode slowly toward me, his eyes everywhere but me. I gripped the rail behind me harder and I felt the blood leave my knuckles. He stopped beside me and looked at the landscape beyond the castle. With his hands on the railing he relaxed, but I didn't. I couldn't with him being this close.

"So, do you always escape here? Or is this just a random place to choose?" he asked.

I cleared my throat, "Well, uh, no actually. I did come here last minute though. The guys think I'm eating with Ginny."

"She's Ronald's little sister right?"

"Yes. Also one of the few girls whose company I don't dread."

"Tell me about them, the Weasleys." He said biting back laughter at my comment.

"What would you like to know?"

"What is it like staying with them? You know, what is their house like?"

"Well, for starters, they definitely do NOT have one room to live in. Their house is huge! Plenty of rooms for everyone. Ron and Harry share a room by personal choice."

"Oh, and why is that? Is there something I should know about Ronald and Harry that maybe he might be hiding,"

"If you're implying something about either of them, I seriously suggest you stop for your own health and safety. Ron doesn't have feelings for his same gender if that's what you're thinking." I interrupted Draco, "Their reasons were simple. One, it's been like that since they first met and became friends. Second, Harry used to have crazy dreams, well, I suppose nightmares would be more accurate. Anyway, when he would have those 'dreams' he used to scream and thrash around in his sleep, especially when Voldemort got close. His mind got glimpses of his future and it usually ended up being the answer to whatever crazy situation we got ourselves into.

Like when mixed bloods got petrified and messages were written in blood on the wall. Harry and Ron found Ginny near death in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry defeated Voldemort's first Horcrux, killed the basilisk, and found out the Gilderoy Lockhart was a fraud. I can't believe I ever had a crush on that fake."

"Mmm, Harry was somewhat of a hero when it came to the Dark Arts wasn't he. I envied him for so long. But then, I realized, his life wasn't all fame and glitz. He was the way he was because the man, if you can even call him that, that my parents worked for killed his family."

"Yeah, the Weasleys and I are the only real family he has. His blood relations are nothing if not horrid and cruel people. They treated him like a slave."

"So I've heard. What is between you and Harry anyway?"

"I'm like his little sister. He protects me and comforts me when I'm hurt or in danger. Like today when he was being hostile toward you, he knew something was wrong with me and didn't think it was the greatest time for you to try and talk to me. He looks out for Ron too and you being there trying get between us was going to set Ron off. I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed. I saw what happened between you earlier in the hall. I think I was too forward in telling you my secret, though. It probably made things harder than they already were. By the way, it doesn't matter about Lockhart. We were all just kids. I know Ronald doesn't like or really trust me all that much and probably won't give me the chance to show him, but I'll back off a bit and let you get back to normal if that'd help you any."

"It would, thank you."

All this time, Draco looked anywhere but at me. He couldn't look at me much less stare me directly in the eyes. I didn't understand why but thought it wasn't very polite to ask. He at least looked serious during our talk. I looked out at the clock and realized lunch would end and the boys would be looking like mad toms for me. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Draco staring intently at me as if he were trying to figure something out or find something.

Smiling I said, "I'm going to guess that the Weasleys weren't the only things you came to talk to me about. Did I guess right?"

"Well, yes. I wanted to know what happened to you today. You zoned out during potions and I understand that Falkland is boring but that's never stopped you before," he said a smile ghosted his face, "and in Divination, you fell to the floor sprawled out and wide –eyed."

"I just did what the chapter told me to do. Then I had a vision."

When I didn't elaborate, he just watched me and motioned me to continue. With a sigh, I gave in.

"You remember that nightmare that we shared last night, right?" he nodded and I pushed on. "Well, it was like that except for the fact that I was just able to watch. I tried to tap Neville's shoulder but I passed through him. I saw that knife thing yet again and heard my scream. I didn't fall into blackness again. Instead, I saw Ron looking confusedly at his hands while Harry shot up and around the table. He picked me up and carried me away. That's when I came back to reality. Did you see something similar to it, too?"

"Actually, no, I only saw smoke. I wrote to Harry during class and asked if he saw anything before you passed out. He looked at me and slightly shook his head so Ronald wouldn't see I suppose. But this is serious, you're obviously in danger! You and I and all your protectors have to be on high alert, which means you have to tell them if you haven't already."

"I've only told Ginny, but she and the boys don't need to know anything other than that I couldn't sleep or it was just a crazy dream. I don't care what you tell them because they certainly will believe me more than you. Count on that."

"Fine, fine, but try and be cautious. I will to but to do that I have to be close to you. At least somewhat, anyway. Harry and Ronald won't take kindly to that at all so I'll just watch from a far for now. If anything happens to you Harry won't be the only one to accompany you to the hospital wing. Count on that."

I smiled and chuckled at his turning my words on me. I smiled at his willingness to protect me whatever his reason. I smiled at his know-how of how Ron would react toward his closeness to me. It made me feel better that someone knew what was going on inside my head and didn't think I was absolutely bonkers. I felt safer than ever when I was near him. He confused and distracted me, made me lose my head and rethink everything I knew.

"I'll hold you to it," I replied still stifling laughter.

"Did I scare you last night with my confession?" he glanced in my direction.

"No, just kind of surprised me is all. I didn't think you felt like that toward me at all."

"Of course I felt that way, I always have, at least I have for a while. You've been in my heart for as long as I can think."

"How long ago was that exactly?"

"You remember when that hippogriff was supposed to be executed and you and your small gang came up behind us and threatened us?" I nodded. "And you went and punched me so hard I bled?" Again, I nodded. "Ever since then."

" W-wh-what?"

"You stood up to me like no other person ever did. Pansy did nothing but fawn and flirt and hang all over me. I liked the attention at first but then she got clingy and wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself."

A pang of jealousy shot through me. Then confusion overtook my brain. Why should I care if Pansy Parkinson likes Draco? Because it's painfully obvious you like him back, maybe not as strongly, but you do.

"That girl is nothing but a filthy slut. She doesn't deserve your attention in the least. You're way too good for her and she's probably just using you to make Blaise or another Slytherin jealous. She disgusts me." I blurted heatedly.

I blushed as he stared at me. A big grin spread across his face. He shook his head and laughed, actually laughed. I knew I wouldn't ever get tired of that laugh or his eyes looking back into mine. It almost hurt to think that I would have to let him go for Ron's sake. I loved Ron, no doubt, but something stronger pulled me to Draco. It was tearing at my heart. One of them would scar my heart, and I would scar the one I didn't choose.

"But, why do I have to make a choice?" I muttered to myself, but Draco seemed to have ears like a hawk.

"What choice?"

"It's nothing, really, I promise."

"No, you need to tell me. I need to prove to you that you can trust me with anything, that I'm here for you."

"I have to choose between you and Ron and my heart is ripping in two because of it. There, now you know."

"You don't have to choose me. I won't hate you for it. I wouldn't seek revenge for doing me wrong. I understand that Ron came first and he's still in the spot I want to be in but that doesn't mean I'll try to force my way in."

"It's not you I'm worried about. I know with your looks and charm you could replace me physically with another girl. Ron would too, but not me. I'm pretty enough. If I let one of you or both of you go it would take me years to find someone I trust and am fond of. After you all, I don't think I could truly love someone again."

"That's not true. You're perfectly capable of finding a good soul to love or at least be fond of. We'd always wait for you. At least I know I will. So you can count on me to be waiting for you if you need me. And if you do find a man good enough, a wedding invite would be an easy way to say 'Draco, I don't need you to wait for me anymore', okay with you?"

"What if I chose Ronald over you? What then?"

"I'd secretly be here when you might decide you changed your mind."

"And if I chose you?"

"I'd take you home to meet my mother, let you stay in our awful manor, ask you to help me rid any trace of my former life i.e. the black walls, black furniture, redo the gardens with us, etc. then I'd throw a big party just for you. I'd shower you in love and affection, but I won't smother you. You could come and go as you pleased and no one could stop you. I wouldn't have to wait. I'd just have to propose when I thought you might say yes. Wow, I sound like I'm trying to persuade you to choose me. But I'll let you pick for you. I can't stop you and neither can anybody else from choosing Ron. He was their first after all."

I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He felt solid and whole underneath. Your heart truly will break you stupid little romantic, I thought, he could make you feel like a queen though. And you want to choose aggressive, possessive? I didn't have time to feel guilty because the clock sounded as a warning lunch would end soon. We both jumped and looked at each other shyly.

"We best get going." Draco said.

"Right"

We picked up our things and headed down the stairs. We walked a ways side-by-side. I stopped suddenly.

"What are they going to think if we walk in together?"

"I've got that covered. Don't worry."

I'm sorry my last chapter was so short compared to recent, but here she is! Chapter 10. Please feel free to leave a review, comments and advice. But don't trash my story! And don't try to reach me through the forums. My forum account isn't working as of right now so any comment should be left as a review. If you need to contact me I will gladly give you my email so we can talk privately, if need be that is. I won't report you and you shouldn't worry because it is my secondary email and not truly my most important full of information one. I won't keep any emails, not even if I am asked.

3 Victoria_B14


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Draco told me.

He stepped to my side and held my upper arm. What are you doing, I wondered. He must have seen my look because he immediately smiled down at me.

"When we get there, I'll put a hand at your back, between your shoulder blades, and push you into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table. You have to make it look like I caught you somewhere you shouldn't be. I'll stop at the end of the table and watch you go sit down. I'll look like I'm really peeved at you but just remember that I'm acting. You'll have to play it up as well," he explained.

"Alright, but how do I explain it to the boys when I go to sit with them?"

"Say I caught you lurking in the restricted section, and if they ask why I either of us was there, say you were looking for something that would explain what happened in divination and for me that you must have left the doors open when you went in and I was probably walking pass them and saw you."

"What about the Slytherins? If they ask, what will you tell them?"

"The same, only from my perspective and different than yours."

Draco pulled me down the hall a ways with his hand still holding my upper arm. He looked around as if checking for anyone to over-hear or see us talking. When he was satisfied he stopped and looked at me as if expecting my answer that I was going to ask.

"Different how, exactly?"

"I'll tell them I wasn't very hungry so I went to the library to chill out. I was walking pass the restricted section when I saw the door was open. Someone went in and was close to the doorway then you came into view. I thought that if your friends saw you missing and me, they would think something was between us. I'll let them know there isn't anything though, even if I could have sworn I enjoyed this morning and thought you did too."

I blushed at his mention of things between us and was sure my face was beet red when our kiss came up. Draco just chuckled and guided me down the hall. It was strange walking with Draco alone in an empty corridor. My face stopped burning with embarrassment and I relaxed just a degree.

"But wait," I stopped again, "the library is the other way. They'll get suspicious if we come the way we are."

"Hmm, good point. If I remember right there is secret door that leads to the library but it's through a tunnel of sorts. It's right down here."

Draco pointed down the hall toward a solitary painting. He released my arm and walked towards it. I followed closely behind him. There was no one or thing in the picture just a library bookshelf painted on it. He lifted the painting from the wall and turned it face down.

"Just in case," he whispered.

Behind it there was doorknob, but no door. I looked skeptically at him and he grabbed the doorknob. Instantly, the lines of a door came out of the wall. It still looked like the stone wall, but it had the outlines of a small square attic door. When Draco pulled on it didn't budge. He tugged it as hard as he could and it swung open, nearly throwing him to the floor. Draco climbed up through it and turned to help me up. I grabbed his outstretched hand and climbed up.

"There now that was easy." He huffed.

He laid down on his stomach and reached for the painting he had leaned against the wall. He turned it around and put it back down. Sitting up, he closed the door and pulled out his wand. He whispered a charm so low I couldn't hear it or even read his lips in the darkness around us. I heard something hit the now sealed wall behind us and I jumped. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I shrieked. I covered my mouth as the hand travelled to my elbow and pulled me to my feet.

"Hush! It's alright, that thump was just the painting coming back to the wall so snoopy first years won't get curious. And its okay to stand up this tunnel isn't the size of the door, I promise." It was Draco.

I had known he was there with me but I wasn't expecting him to clamp a hand on me so fast. I mashed myself to his chest with relief and fright. There could be all kinds of things lurking just within the shadows. I breathed in his scent as I held tight. It was his intoxicating cologne and it relaxed me. I felt one arm go around me and hold me close while the other didn't touch me. A sudden light blinded me and I had to shield my eyes until they adjusted.

I still held on to Draco like my life depended on it. I wanted to do nothing other than leave. I lifted my head from his chest and looked around. I pulled out my wand and cast the Lumos spell. There wasn't much in the tunnel except for the torches that sat unlit on the walls and the perfectly paved stones that made up the wall and floor. I relaxed a little and breathed easier.

With one arm around each other we made our way down the tunnel. I saw a movement in the corner of my eye and I whirled around to face it. Only a moth flitted from the wall. I zapped it with the petrifying hex and it froze and fell. I glared down at it. Draco returned his arm that I had dislodged and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arm around his waist and looked up at him. He was looking at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I don't have a strong relationship with unknown animals. After Scabbers, became Peter Pettigrew and Rita Skeeter was found to be animangi and Voldemort's left over Death Eaters all over, well, I don't trust many random animals. Harry and I don't know where they've all gone so I have to be on an edge."

"Oh. Well, I can answer that question for you. Many of the leftovers are spending time trying to find ways to remove their marks, hexes and charms, potions of all kinds. The crazier ones like Bellatrix are re-grouping, trying to come together and bring Voldemort back. She needs her 'love' back apparently. I don't think she ever really loved Rodolpus, you know?"

"Yes, she was a little protective of her 'Dark Lordship' wasn't she?" I giggled at the thought of Voldemort in love. Draco didn't answer me or even look at me. He looked straight ahead.

"She was crazy, wasn't she? Always shrieking and strutting like a drunk. Maybe she followed Voldemort because she did love him and wanted his affections in kind. Maybe all those threats and killings were a way to show him she was the one for him." I continued.

Draco's response was so quiet, if there had been people around us I wouldn't have heard him. "People will do anything for those they love, even kill. If they were in trouble, you'd fight against any odds. If they were hurt, you'd find those who hurt your love and destroy them."

"And if they needed help making a decision, one you couldn't make for them?"

"You'd help however you could."

"If they were in pain, what then?" At this he stopped and turned toward me.

"I'd find a way to take it away. I'd try to make her smile again, to laugh."

He looked directly into my eyes, willing me to believe him. He was leaning in toward my face and I watched his eyes the whole time. They darted to my lips and back to my eyes again. We were inches apart, lips barely touching, when he stopped. He rested his forehead against mine. I could tell from his eyes that he was troubled. He wants to kiss you again but doesn't want you to get upset with him, I thought.

"Hermione, you don't know how badly I want to kiss you right know. I want you to choose me and I probably won't ever get over it if you don't." he said in a rush.

"Draco, you can't, I want to but I know somehow someone will find out and whisper in Ron's ear. I know you wouldn't want revenge on me but I can't say the same for him."

Tears welled up in my eyes rolled down my face. My whole body turned numb and I saw rather than felt his fingers brush the tears away. I closed my eyes and pressed my cheek into his knuckles. I heard him suck in air. I looked up at him and before I could ask him what was wrong he pulled me into a bear hug. His grip was too tight for me to try and escape it, so I gave in, leaning my head on his shoulder and hugging him back.

"I won't ever let him hurt you. No matter how you choose, me or him, I will always be there for you. Don't you ever doubt that."

I could smell his cologne again, an intoxicating scent that drew me in. he moved away slightly but kept a hand on my arm. He looked me directly in the eye.

"Don't ever let him bring you down. You are your own person and there is no reason you have to listen to anyone like that."

"Ron loves me, that much I do know. But I've seen him doubt his closest friends, seen fury burn in his eyes. If someone did something that really drove him over the edge, I don't know how he'd handle it."

Draco's hand slid to mine. Our fingers intertwined and he squeezed my hand. I regained my feeling and relaxed. He smiled gently down at me and kissed my forehead. I looked down the tunnel trying to see beyond the light if our still lit wands. He followed my gaze and pulled me along behind him. We sped down the tunnel as fast as we could go and I didn't even know why. He stopped suddenly and I bumped into him.

Draco looked back and smiled at me. I tried to look past his shoulder but I couldn't. He must have seen my failed attempts because he stepped aside and so I could see. It was a wall just like the one behind the painting we had left. There was a small carved out section in the stone. Draco went for that. He put his hand there and the stone glowed with the lines of the door. He spoke the charm again and again I couldn't hear it.

I heard movement, though, on the other side of the wall. He pushed open the door slowly and poked his head out. I peeked out and saw that the bottom of the doorway was a good six feet up. Opening the door more, he slid through feet first and landed gracefully on his feet. Next it was my turn. I held the door frame and pushed myself out. I landed a little less gracefully and Draco grabbed my forearm to steady me.

"Careful there." He said quietly.

I smiled.

"Thanks, I-" The bells cut me off. It felt like we had passed a good 30 minutes in this tunnel. Apparently, we spent more time than I thought.

"Oh bloody hell. They'll find us!" He hissed.

"No they won't. Follow me to the fountain."

He fixed up the door and painting. Then he nodded and we bolted through the library. People hadn't left the Great Hall yet as we raced through the corridors and down to the main courtyard. I took the stairs in 2's and 3's with Draco right behind. He pulled me to a stop right before we got to the courtyard.

"Change of story, okay? I want you to go and cry."

I gave him a curious look.

"Just go sit down on the fountain rim and make up a story about it. I'll catch my breath and come ask you what's wrong. When the guys come out they'll see us and probably rush over to ask you the same thing. I'll take Harry aside while you tell Ron. I have some things I need to talk to him about anyway."

"Alright."

I'm sorry for taking so long. I started school again and it's more time consuming than you'd think. It's more like crazy. I seriously am craving your reviews. NO E-MAILS NOW PLEASE. I don't want them! I've been dying without feedback. Dying I tell you! LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!

3 Victoria_B14


	12. Chapter 12

IMPORTANT NOTE:

My story is going to be abandoned without reviews, good or bad, or reads. I have no idea what you all think would make my stories 120% better than ever. I don't even know if people want to read my story anymore! Do NOT read this story out of pity for it! I'll cry fiercely if so. I love all my readers and want more. By the way I'm focusing on Dramione not multiple relationships, so sorry if you were hoping to see a major make-out session between Harry and Cho or Harry and Ginny. But the boys (Ron and Harry) will still be major to Hermione in the story.

3 Victoria_B14

I rushed to the fountain as fast as I could through the ankle- deep snow covering the courtyard. The rim of the fountain was large enough to sit on comfortably as well as having the ability to accumulate a good slick layer of ice. I, of course, didn't see it until it was too late. I found myself sliding across the rim trying to scoot toward the center. When I was finally stable, I looked toward where Draco stood waiting. He motioned for me to continue on with the plan. I tried to cry, really I did, but I still couldn't shed a single tear. Suddenly, I felt like a floodgate had been burst, tears rolled down my face and I hadn't a clue why.

I felt my worry in every droplet that streamed down my cheeks, worry that Ron and Harry would see through them, worry that Ron would leave me again. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn. It probably would be the boys returning to see why I hadn't been with Ginny at lunch but it turned out to be a first year trying to beat the rest of us to the halls. I put my face in my hands so my crying would seem less apparent.

"Hermi-," I heard Draco call to me as he strode toward me. He came up short, in words and distance, as if he hadn't known I would be crying. "Hermione, are you crying?"

I sniffed and nodded. Angry footfalls sounded behind me but stopped and urgent whispers receded with the now retreating and quieter steps. Ron and Harry had probably just come out to find me and seen me crying with Draco looking concerned and decided that probably wouldn't be the best time to yell and accuse me of dallying around with Draco.

"Wha-what happened?"

Another sniff. "It's nothing, honestly." He looked at me skeptically with one eyebrow raised.

"If it were really nothing you would not be out in the cold crying."

"And so what if I am crying for nothing in the cold! It would be none of your business if I was."

Draco knelt down to one knee and leaned forward so that he could look me squarely in the eyes. "My business is making sure I wasn't the cause of your pain and to try and fix the problem not make it worse."

I looked him straight in the eyes. I could see that he truly meant it. He wasn't just acting a role, I thought, either that or he is a very convincing actor and should be a professional. He reached out and took my hand. I heard an intake of breath from the shadows. I let him rub my hand as if he were warming it up.

"What would you do if you were the problem?" I stated quietly.

He kept eye contact all the while and I could tell he was serious when he replied. "I'd anger Weasley so much he'd gladly do me in so you would have no pain anymore."

"Is there a less dangerous way?"

"You could tell me what I did so I could remedy it and you'd no longer hate me."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I steeled myself to tell him the most ludicrous lie ever told by my person.

"Well, before I begin I might as well ask you to sit. We have an hour break you know, us being the oldest students on campus and all."

That wasn't a lie. Professor McGonagall had told all of us returning students with Seniority statuses that we would have an hour to roam about and enjoy ourselves while the others had a study hall of sorts. Of course this was by letter, mailed conventionally the way all other mail is delivered, by a mailman from the wizarding world. Draco sat and slid a bit on the ice.

"You know when you sent me that note that begged me to tutor you for O.W.L's?"

He nodded.

"Well, when I agreed, Ron threw a fit and told me I was better off not doing that. Then when you took me for lunch and bought me that beautiful coat, he was there. I didn't know it was him until later. He told me everything that he saw. Believe me when I say he was less than thrilled when I told him to shove off and get over it. He looked as if he wanted to kill me. Now I don't know what to expect from my Ronald."

Draco sat consider my words while tears still made little rivers down my face. The older tears had been frozen to my face from the ice cold temperatures. He just sat through it all watching the accumulated snow swirl across the courtyard. He looked back to me and threw his arm around my shoulder. Draco pulled me close to his side. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. He just held me and stroked my hair.

"Hey now," he said softly, "it's not the end of the world. If Weasley doesn't care enough about you to see that only have feelings for him, well then, that's his problem. Anyone else could see it as plain as day. Now come on, you're making a wet mark on my robes."

I let up and let go of him. "Thank you, now how can it be fixed?" he said. I shrugged.

"How about lunch since you probably missed it considering the extent of the tear lines here," he pointed to my cheek, "and I know I missed it."

"I am a little hungry," I admitted quietly, "but just lunch and no more! Deal?"

"Alright, just lunch then."

He offered up his arm and I took it. I used my robe sleeve to wipe away my tears. He just looked at me and smiled gently. I attempted a smile but couldn't. We stood up together, arms still locked, but I stopped him before he could move away.

"Thank you Draco, truly. Before our lunch do you think I could go grab my jacket at least?"

"Of course, I'd never let you freeze. Off we go."

He let my arm drop and we headed toward the dorms. A flurry of harsh whispers got left behind us. I supposed it was Ron trying to convince Harry it was worth their hour to see where we would go. I wanted to turn around and tell them they stunk at sneaking around nowadays. But my common sense told me to let it go of that painfully bad idea. So I continued along with my head somewhat hung down and forward.

Others were walking toward their next classes and plenty of seventh years sat in the courtyards and on window ledges. Draco waved and laughed with a few of them and I just kept my head down. No one said a word to me. Some avoided my eyes, though I didn't mind so much. It became increasingly difficult to maneuver through the hordes of students mingling. An exceptionally rowdy and hurried portly fellow tried to mow me over trying to get to his next class. He nearly missed my eye with the edge of his books, he was swinging them so high. Instead of trampling me, he pushed me into the wall, severely damaging my robes, going clear through my sweater, and scraping my arm until it bled.

My head hit the wall and I saw stars. The crowd doubled and the room spun. I sat hard on the stone and faintly heard someone call my name. I looked around and tried to locate the origin of the voice. Things started to run together and I couldn't differentiate between shapes and sounds. Suddenly, the voice was right beside me and in my ear. I could feel myself being lifted and I wanted to fight against the force picking me up, but my limbs stopped responding.

I closed my eyes and stopped trying to move. In moments I felt cold stone underneath me and strong arms holding my shoulders. The voice was calling my name and saying things to me that I couldn't understand. I felt an abrupt pressure where my scrap was. I heard more words and my head lost some of its fogginess. I could clearly make out that I was on one of the stone benches under the big tree in one of the smaller courtyards. Draco was sitting beside me staring at me intently.

I looked to my nasty scuff and found it a great deal less nasty and healing quickly. My clothes and robes were still torn at the sleeves. I remembered at that moment a trivial spell I had learned and practiced from my summer reading some years ago. I got up and removed my robe. I laid it on the bench beside Draco. I pulled out my wand and spoke the spell. When I opened my eyes to see my handiwork, I found a remedied robe. I pointed my wand to my sleeve on my uniform.

Again, I found the same result as before. I readjusted myself and carried my fixed up garment on my arm. Draco looked relieved to see me in one piece again. He stood and led me to a less crowded hall. We walked again and it wasn't long before we reached the Gryffindor Tower. I told him he had to wait outside the Fat Lady's painting and that I'd be back quickly.

"Accio new jacket!"

My new and expensive I might add, coat shot down the hall nearly knocking over Pavarti. She shot me an angry look over her shoulder. I mouthed an apology and raced back through the painting. I set off at hurried pace. I knew Draco was curious but he would have to wait until they were safely in the Three Broomsticks. I kept up my pace throughout the halls and corridors. We got through the main gate and I still didn't slow down.

We were well on our way to the tavern. The townspeople looked at us like we were insane. I didn't let their looks bother me. We reached the Three Broomsticks. Only then did I stop. I let Draco catch his breath before we walked in. when he got his heart rate down to normal again he held out his arm. I took it and let him pull me inside. There were other seventh years sitting and mingling. Some looked up and waved to us.

Draco sat me down at a booth like last time. A kindly elderly woman took our orders and we sat in silence. He was the first one to break the heavy silence.

"Would it be rude to ask why we were walking at such a speed?" he asked.

"No. We were walking like that because if Harry and Ron were trying to follow us they would have used Harry's invisibility cloak and us running would have slowed them down."

"How would we have slowed them down?"

"Trust me when I say that cloak is heavy and hard enough to handle with one person. It's almost impossible to run let alone have two teenage boys trying to hide underneath it."

"Oh, I see."

"Of course they could very easily catch up and it's only a matter of time before they come to spy again."

"Ah, that's somewhat of a drawback isn't it?"

I raised a curious eyebrow at him and just stared silently at him while he watched his twiddling thumbs. He had seemed to be taking the news of Ron's jaunt very well. It seems as if this isn't exactly Channel 9 Breaking News to him, does it, I thought a little uneasily. Sudden realization seemed to cross his face the instant I finished my thought. His head shot up and his face was scrunched in a flurry of confusion and anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he practically exploded.

The other patrons in the tavern were staring intently now. I put a hand on Draco's arm and tried to calm him down with my admonishing stare down. He sat back down but he was obviously not done with the subject. I could hear three deep breaths come from Draco as he closed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and took my hand from his arm. But as I went to withdraw it he held it in his and picked up my other hand. He held them gently but with a firm grip.

"Tell me everything that he told you about that day."

PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE!


End file.
